cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Alpha-13 Ember
"I hesitated for a moment when I recieved Order 66 because the last thing I expected was a Jedi coup. Did I feel betrayed? You bet. I thought of all the men that died under General Tallan's command, but I knew immediately that they were not his fault. He and General Valena did their best to keep all of us standing and I have no grudge over that. Whether orders command me or not, my true leader is not the Chancellor or the Jedi, but my heart. I will not and I can not kill the Jedi in cold blood". -Alpha 13 Ember Born in 42 BBY, A13 Ember was an Alpha-Class ARC commander of the Grand Army of the Republic during the Clone Wars, the Galaxy-wide war between the Republic and the Confederacy of Independent Systems. Ember was in command of Blue Talon Legion and later the 5th Elite Sector Army. His Jedi Generals were Kaja Tallan and the Togruta padawan, Adhektara Valena. He was a motivated, honest and strong soldier, though he had an emotional side to him as well, especially concerning the choice of duty or love. This hampered his ability to follow orders in his life, though he tried to do his best. Ember had many brothers, but his best comrades in arms were Commanders Kane, Storm, Buckler, Niner, Boltshot, Torrent and Blade. Biography Clone Training and joining the Grand Army of the Republic Born as an Alpha class Advanced Recon Commando, an elite clone of Jango Fett, Alpha 13 Ember went through an intense training regimen that encompassed training of ingenuity, fighting in adverse situations, and survival. After years and years, Ember graduated from the Arc training facility in 25 BBY along with his squad, which included Buckler, Niner, Blade, Torrent and Boltshot. Shortly afterwards, the ARC Troopers were put into stasis and remained that way for many years until 22 BBY, a few months after the Battle of Geonosis, when the Separatist army under the Merai, a Quarren leader, attacked Kamino. The ARC Troopers were unleashed and kicked the Seppies off the planet. Soon afterward, the ARC Troopers were augmented into the GAR army and were given positions of prestige. Ember and 13 other ARC troopers were assigned to the jedi general, Kaja Tallan's command. Ember was hesitant of working with jedi, since he had heard that his teacher, Jango Fett was killed by them. However, he later understood that the Jedi acted in defense which was justifiable. Ember would form a good relationship with the Jedi in the years to come. Meanwhile, in the army, Ember put his skills to the test and performed well training and leading his battle-ready men into combat on worlds like Mustafar, Boz Pity, and other territories in the Outer Rim. The Second Campaign on Ryloth A couple months later, it came to the Republic's attention that senator Orn Free Taa of the planet, Ryloth had been kidnapped and that the planet had turned entirely silent. the few remaining Republic troops on the planet had disappeared and there was no sign of civilians as well. Ember and Jedi generals Kaja Tallan and Adhektara and 10,000 troopers with armored support were sent to the planet of Ryloth. However, when they arrived there, they found a massive trap in wake. Somehow, the Separatist forces had captured the entire planet. Ember's men held their ground on the surface and managed to push the droid forces back, until reinforcements led by Jedi generals Skywalker, Secura and Crimson arrived. Though they had scored a stinging victory, the Blue Talon Legion suffered many casualties. In the battle itself, some of the clone leadership were killed including troopers Aquamal, Shocker, Flamer and Trec. Ember himself was wounded badly and forced to a medical ship immediately. Returning to the Field After a time in the bacta, Ember returned to full duty reinvigorated and much stronger than before. He was also promoted for his many victories, and rose to Marshall Commander as well as gaining a new army of 135,000 troops and 4 experienced commanders to help him, including Commanders Storm, Viper, Flash and Kane. However, he was still under the command of the jedi including General Tallan, Crimson, and Valena. In the battleground of the Clone Wars, Ember continued to prove his leadership skills leading his men against overwhelming odds on planets like Dantooine. Ember also proved to be a compassionate commander, serving the Greater Good by providing aid to people in need during the Refugee Crisis of the Clone Wars. However, through that he lost many good brothers, including A-18 Torrent and Lieutenant Water at the battle of Yavin IV. In the conflicts, Ember not only formed a deep bond with his brothers, the clones, but also with the Jedi who he became very loyal to. He respected them for their wisdom and battle prowess and he believed that the feeling was mutual. For that reason, Ember was often allowed to join in on the Jedi Council's meetings as well as guarding the temple on times of leisure. Nova War Though Ember engaged the Separatists on wide fronts for the most of his life, for 2 months, he was embroiled in a campaign against the smuggler/black market group, Nova Corporation, which was led by Xalandra Nova. Previously aligned with the Separatist army, this company which was embroiled in terrorism, and illegal smuggling, prostitution and extortion was revealed to the Republic government enforcement. The supreme chancellor of the Republic, Palpatine ordered Ember to attack the Corps, capture their leader and bring her alive to the Republic authorities. Quickly forming a plan, Ember, Storm and Kane landed on the planet of Ryloth and swiftly moved against Nova with about 30,000 men. They surrounded her tower and blew it up with orbital strike power. Meanwhile, Viper and dozens of the Republic naval vessels annihilated Nova’s trade ships and confiscated all smuggled goods. For weeks afterwards, Nova hid in her base on Mustafar while Ember’s men chased her troops and businessmen from one end of the Galaxy to the next, seizing their forts and supply stations. In the last three weeks of the campaign, Xalandra Nova assembled a massive counter attack and invaded a heavily armed Republic base on Ryloth. However, Ember and his entire army was already aware of their plans and at least 150,000 men were waiting by the time Nova arrived from the south and east. Overwhelmed by sheer numbers, Nova and her men retreated to their base on Mustafar. Ember raced to intercept; however he was forced to retreat because their cruisers became too spread out, while fighting Nova’s swift navy. The Republic would continue to attack Nova on her Mustafar base many times, but the losses of many clone troopers forced the Chancellor to withdraw his men. Nova Corporation would be left alone by the Galactic Republic for the rest of the war. Return to the Front After the campaign against Nova, Marshall Commander Ember returned to the war against the Separatists in the Outer Rim Sieges. During that time, Ember led his men on many fronts, chasing General Grievous from one system to the next. For part of the war, Ember also spent a great deal of time on the planet, Mandalore, investigating insurgencies he believed instigated by the Deathwatch Mandalorian Splinter Group. Learning that the Deathwatch had formed a cunning plan to re-take the planet from Duchess Satine, Ember raced to her aid, only learning that he was in even more danger, not only from the Separatists and Deathwatch but by his own brothers as well. In the waning years of the Clone War, Ember remained strong in resolve, though he was sad as well. His brothers that still lived remained at his side as before, but the companionship trusted most was the one between him and General Valena, who was always there for him consoling him in times of grief or trouble. Sith Incursion on Korriban Two months before the end of the Clone War, Ember, Generals Valena, Tallan, Kenobi, Windu, Skywalker and a company of clones travelled to the planet of Korriban for a secret mission concerning the siting of the Sith Lord rumored to be controlling the Senate. However, when they reached the planet a large fleet of 3 providence destroyers and a Separatist flagship attacked them. Under the stress of fire, the Star Destroyer's main reactor began to explode. Having no choice, Ember and the jedi abandoned ship and went down to the surface of the planet with about 70 troopers left. Departing their gunships, Ember, the jedi and the clones made camp 50 feet from a Sith temple surrounded by statues of robed figures. Rather spooked, the troopers and Jedi retired for the night, though they kept frequent watches. The next morning, they decided to enter the temple since it could help them learn more about their mysterious foe. Entering the Bowels of the Dark Side, Ember, Arc trooper Sharkie and trooper Jett kept their men standing as they walked through the many obstacles. Worst of all was the quiet. There was not a sound, but the frequent murmuring, as if there was someone who did not want them there. Before long, the troopers and jedi entered a vast chamber. Statues of Sith encircled a circle in the middle, where a gigantic statue of another Sith sat, crumbling away. After a while, the voice of a Sith appeared, and many force ghosts materialized, including the ones of infamous Sith Lords Darth Malgus, Bane and Malak. Apparently the Jedi and clones had walked into a death trap. Immediately beginning to fall back, the clones and Jedi fled the temple at top speed while the ghosts chased them shouting taunts. The temple shut as the Jedi and clones ran out. - - TO BE CONTINUED - - A Talk on the Future. {C Shortly after returning to Coruscant from his near death experience on Korriban, Ember was summoned by Chancellor Palpatine for a secret meeting. Ember had never trusted the Chancellor, however, he knew that he had no choice and accepted the invitation. During the talk, Palpatine never took his eyes off Ember, which made the clone even more uneasy. However, before long, he was given a proposition. The Chancellor had taken note of Ember's valorous deeds throughout the Clone Wars and he proposed to make Ember commander of a top secret unit of clones that was being built on Coruscant, an army that would consist of the best troopers the Galaxy has ever seen. Palpatine would not give Ember much details, but he did let slip that he would use it to subjugate the entire Republic under his control. Ember was flustered by the offer, but knowing him, he decided to refuse for a number of reasons. One, Ember was already rather close to the men he had under his command in the 5th Sectors Army, and two, he did not trust Palpatine's motives. Ember had never liked the man anyway; he was too secretive and cold. Most of all, Ember never wanted power. All he wanted was to be the best soldier that he could and watch out for the people of the Galaxy that he was born to serve. Palpatine accepted Ember's choice in silence but said before leaving. "Give it some thought, Commander. It could be the best for you". Assault on the Separatist Leadership and Order 66 In the waning weeks of the Clone Wars, Ember, Adhektara, Kaja and their men raced to capture the Separatist capital of Raxus. On one final offensive, Supreme Chancellor Palpatine of the Republic ordered Ember to attack the city-planet with all of his troops, while General Obi Wan Kenobi of the Jedi Council eliminated the droid general, Grievous. Therefore, 100,000 troopers of the 5th Sector Army, now battle-hardened, boarded their vessels and set out to invade the planet in a lightning raid. Coming out of hyperspace, The 5th Sector Army immediately began the attack on the Separatist blockade. For days, the Republic Fleet under the command of clone Commander Trid assailed the Separatist ships, but victory did not come until Ember's flagship, the Liberty ''arrived. Plowing through the enemy dreadnaughts, the ''Liberty ''and the rest of the Republic navy headed for the surface of the planet. Quickly forming a plan, the Jedi and clone Commanders moved swiftly to assault the Separatist capital on Raxus. Striking from all directions each clone Commander pushed against all defenses. With 5,000 troopers, Ember and Jedi General Valena assaulted the main gates of Raxus along with fellow troopers Buckler, Niner, Boltshot, Racer and Snap, covered by walker and fighter/bomber support. {C {C {C Before long, the outer defenses of the capital fell and all Separatist droids withdrew into the city, while the Republic armies pursued them. Striking without hesitation, Ember and his armies swarmed the streets, pushing aside all resistance. Victory was close and Commanders Storm, Kane, Flash, Viper and Ember reclined in their landing zone on a hilltop, near the city with the Jedi Generals in an observatory tower nearby. On the next day of conflict, Ember's troopers cracked down harder on the clanker forcers. The entire morning, Ember from the observatory tower, sent wave after wave of air strikes on the droid defenses Meanwhile, the rest of the clone officers led their battalions in capturing the northern, western and eastern sectors of the city. In the afternoon that day, while Ember and the other clone commanders oversaw the battle operations, a disturbing transmission arrived. Chancellor Palpatine ordered Marshall Commander Ember to execute Order 66. Ember obliged. However, as he, Arc trooper Boltshot and six other troopers walked toward the observatory terrace where the Jedi were talking, he felt that killing the jedi was wrong; firstly he had become such companions with the Jedi in the months of war. Ember had come to trust, respect and love his generals. He owed them, and they owed him. How could he kill the ones who fought beside him from Day one of the Clone Wars? Ember understood the Chancellor's evil mind and made his choice in spite of the final fate that he would face. After a short argument with his men, Ember finally got them to follow his lead. Shortly afterward, Ember quickly warned his generals of their danger and sent them back to his cruiser, the Liberty along with his most trusted troopers. Ember would complete the campaign on Raxus the next day. Clone Renegades Shortly after the battle of Raxus, Ember hid on an unknown planet in the Outer Rim, biding his time and spying on the new Emperor Palpatine's plans. Learning that the Galactic Republic had been changed into the Galactic Empire, Ember again noticed the tyranny of Palpatine and the Senate that he had served before. He regretted his choice, but he could not turn back now. Continuing to act as a soldier of the Empire, Ember emerged from hiding and launched a lightning fast operation, sending all of his men across the Galaxy to save all ofthe jedi that he could. Ember and his renegade clone brothers were rather successful. Besides their Jedi generals inculduing Kaja, Adhektara, Zane and a female twilek jedi, Ember and his rebellion managed to muster up to 55 jedi knights and padawans. However, they had to be careful about it though in order to avoid arousing attention as well as Imperial spies. However, in some cases, Ember failed. On one mission for example, Ember sent Arc troopers Storm, Viper along with troopers Denn, Crusher, Gweld and Acid to Kashyyk to seek out Jedi Master Quinlan Vos. However unfortunately, theylearned that he had already been killed by Imperial troops. However, before long, Ember struck luck and discovered where two famed jedi were hiding. Firstly he found out that Jedi Master Shaak Ti had escaped death on Coruscant in Operation ''Knightfall and was hiding on Alderaan. Besides that, he also learned of Jedi Master Plo Koon's survival on Cato Nemoidia. Acting quickly, he sent the 35th Armored Corps led by Commander Storm to Alderaan, while he and the rest of Blue Talon Legion made ready to rescue General Plo on the planet. Covert Operation on Cato Nemoidia After a day of preparation, Ember left his base of operations along with 5,000 clone troopers of Blue Talon Legion as well as plenty of armored tanks. Jumping out of hyperspace, the small of fleet of 3 venator star destroyers, including the ''Liberty ''under Ember's command met Imperial obstacles almost at once. However, after a short tussle with Lieutenant Commander Needa of the Vigilance, Ember managed to get through the Imperial blockade and land on the planet's surface. Splitting up his forces immediately, Ember sent A-14 Buckler, 4500 clones, and at least 30 AT-TE walkers to the city's capital where the main Imperial army was, while he and the rest of the troops split into separate companies to find the Jedi on the run. It took a very long time for Ember to find his target, though it was worth it. Disguised as Imperial mercenaries, Generals Valena and Tallan coordinated the search and after two days, they tracked Jedi master Plo Koon and Clawspekk to a cave on a hilltop far from the main city and civilization. Ember was surprised to learn that master Plo was not the only survivor. Another jedi, Master Clawspekk, had also survived. The Jedi were very suspicious at first and did not trust Ember and his company. However, when generals Tallan and Valena, they were immediately convinced that Ember and his troops were not dangerous and allowed Ember's troops to rescue them. On the way back to the ''Liberty, ''Ember made one of his biggest mistakes in his career, though he had no choice. Via comlink, he ordered Buckler to destroy all Imperial troops on the planet, as well as for his fleet to destroy the Imperial ships so that there were no witnesses on his mission. He noted the dishonor of killing his own brother clones, however, he knew he had to if he was to succeed in his plan to unseat Emperor Palpatine. Later in his life, however, his ghosts would come back to haunt him, and he would never be free of them. Returning Home Personality Since he was put through an intense regimen of training on Kamino, Ember was born to be one of the best soldiers the Galaxy has ever known. He could even resist mind tricks from force users. However, he was not arrogant but rather selfless and compassionate. He did everything for others and did not hesitate to place himself in danger to prove this. Overall, his training saw him through all of his victories. Often on mercy missions, he would help the civilians beyond the call of duty, including giving them a considerable amount of rations, money, etc. During the time of his training, Ember was rather doubtful of his abilities and did not believe that he would be a good leader later on. However, Jango Fett, his teacher encouraged him greatly and taught him that it is a rough road to greatness. As an Arc Trooper, he was different from regular clone troopers typically in physical skill as well as independence. Ember was completely loyal to his superiors; however, he would sometimes voice his opinion to his Jedi Generals whenever he thought an order was unreasonable. As he served with the Jedi knights in the Clone War, Ember came to respect the Jedi in their wisdom, tactics and fighting styles, and the feeling was mutual. He would become extremely loyal to them later on. Ember believed in experience and unity, virtues that his teacher, Jango Fett, taught him. Therefore, he trained his troops heavily for months, so that they would have enough experience and camaraderie before heading out into combat. Ember thought very highly of his commanders who thought of him as a friend in turn. He also seemed to be really good friends with Adhektara Valena, the two of them interacting in a more casual manner occasionally, though Ember would insist on calling her Sir usually. Appearance Height: 1.83 meters Hair color: Black Eye color: Brown Equipment As an ARC Trooper, Ember wore experimental Phase II Armor for the duration of the Clone Wars along with command pauldrons and kamas. He also had a periscope rangefinder attachment on the right side of his helmet, which was also equipped with HUD radar sensors, datapads, as well as being able to scan the Holonet. Foremost of all the HUD systems had an internal communication system where Ember could just go on his own secure circuit and speak to his men without the enemy finding out. On his boots, Ember had Mitrinomon jetpack thrusters which were more quick then the standard clone jetpack. Besides his armor, Ember had an impressive array of weaponry that he could use in any situation including: #2 DC-17A Blaster Pistols #1 DC-17 Blaster Rifle #Vibroblade #EMP Grenades #Thermo Detonators and charges. #Gas bombs #HX2 Antipersonnel Mines His gauntlets hid a variety of devices that he could use if he was disarmed: #Comlink #Cable launcher #Non-lethal contact stunners #BlasTech Dur-24 wrist laser blaster #Velocity-7 Dart shooter #Mini concussion rocket launcher #Minature flamethrower #Fusion cutter #Field security overloader Notable Troopers under Ember's command #A-14 Buckler #A-15 Niner #A-16 Blade #A-17A Boltshot #A-18 Torrent #A-19 Marshall #A-20 Jek #A-21 Caleb #A-25 Dash #Captain Racer #Captain Snap #Captain Shrike #Lieutenant Bant #Lieutenant Water #Arc Trooper Sharkie (CC-6795) #Lieutenant Cracker #Lieutenant Mal #Lieutenant Salam #Sergeant Aquamal #Sergeant Fiery #Sergeant Tops #Sergeant Crack #Sergeant Falkon #Trooper Jett #Trooper Sens #Trooper Surge #Trooper Swoop #Trooper Cobra #Trooper Blitz #Trooper Nitro #Trooper Delta #Trooper Brash #Trooper Breach Category:Clone Troopers Category:Male Characters Category:Clones Category:Republic Category:Leader Category:Blue Talon Legion